


Man's Best Friend

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Sass from the Back Bench of the Unacknowledged Legislature [5]
Category: Meredith Brooks (Musician)
Genre: Empowering Lemon Bunt, F/M, False Consciousness, Feminist Themes, Patriarchy, Pop Culture, Subtext Becoming Text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: What I sometimes think I hear not being said in the song "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks, no matter how hard she tries to convince me that she feels free, empowered, and happy to be from Venus.





	Man's Best Friend

I hate myself most days

You're too good for me

I know but I can't change

Tried to warn you

But you smile and take for granted

I'm an angel underneath

Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried

Thought you'd be appalled to see

My weaker side

But now I'm so confused to see my anguish

Seems to flatter you

Like I'm your princess and your dragon

All rolled into one  
  
  


I'm your bitch, I'm your lover

I'm your child, I'm your mother

When you sin you're still a saint

Cause I'm the one to blame

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing you don't need

I know you wouldn't take me any other way  
  
  


So I'll take what I can

I'll be weak

So you can be a stronger man

I have needs but

When they start to make your nervous

Say I'm going to extremes

And I'll pretend to change

Say it didn't mean a thing  
  
  


I'm your whore, Your Madonna

Don't dare say I don't wanna

I'll play sinner to your saint

Like I can't feel ashamed

Put me through hell, make me scream

Cut me to fit your dreams

I know you wouldn't love me any other way  
  
  


Just when you think you've seen my face

My mask is already changing

I'll say “it's cool, just do what you do”

And you'll think you know me  
  
  


“She's a bitch, but I love her

She's a child, I'm above her

Makes a sinner of a saint

Yeah, she should feel ashamed

She's my hell, she's my dream

She's nothing in between

Because I'll never see her any other way”  
  
  


I'm a bitch, should have fleas

I belong down on my knees

When I hurt, when I suffer

Try to keep it under cover

If I'm not on your side

Who cares if I'm alive?

I know no one could love me any other way


End file.
